I'm Gone
by ericandnellforever
Summary: Nells going to Seattle... Which means that Eric will be all alone in OPS, unless he  can get up the courage to go to Seattle and tell her how he feels. Will this be the end for Neric?... First story please review


**disclaimer I do not own NCIS Los Angeles, but I do have one character who is named grace and she's the psychologist who replaced firmly believes Eric and Nell need to be together. she also helps them out with after case debriefings. oh and I have three temporary characters chat{geek} Jeff{geek} and agent Clark Darah{agent}**

* * *

><p>"Eric," Nell said "I'm leaving for Seattle, the FBI offered me a place as head intelligence analyst. " "You said that almost causal Nell!" Eric replies. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard Eric, but I just had to tell you!" she states. "When do you leave. "Eric asks. "Two weeks." Nell somberly replies "I didn't know how you would take it." "One thing you don't have to worry about is me Nell." Eric lovingly replies. "I'm going to miss you tons, you're so sweet." Nell said with a grin. "Who is going to complete my sentences now?" Eric asks jokingly. "I don't know Eric." Nell replies laughing<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

"Why is it that when you don't want the day to go fast it does?" Nell sadly asks "I know what you mean, I can't believe works over!" her former partner said . {Only former partner because it's the end of her last day}. "I will miss you so much Eric. I know I've already said it like five times, but I will!" Nell states "I know ,I'll miss you too Nell." Eric replies hugging her. "I will call you when I get to Seattle" Nell states still hugging Eric "Please don't start crying Nell." Eric states. Even thou Nell is already crying "You are aren't you?" Eric asks whispering. "Sorry couldn't help it!" Nell utters quietly "Is Eric crying?" kensi asks "yeah well it's probably because he had every chance to tell her how he feels about her but he hasn't." grace replies." I better go." she said wiping her eyes.  
>So she and Eric said good bye and she drives off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>seventeen days later in Seattle<strong>

"Chat Jeff need those flash drives stat!" Nell orders "Ok boss." Jeff and chat say in harmony." They seem more chipper today and too responsive to just be replying." Nell thought trying to figure out what question they would probably ask her. " What's Eric like ?" Chat asks. " I knew it! " Nell states in her head . " He is a guy." Nell replies trying not to think about him. "I kind of knew that " Jeff said . " Why won't you just hand me the USB keys and let me be." Nell said sternly. " Because Eric seems cool. Is he like a secret agent or something?" Chat said with excitement. " Wait, how do you guys even know about him?" Nell said quizzically. " I never even mentioned him." "We overheard you when you answered his call a couple days ago." Jeff said softly. " YOU DID WHAT!" Nell shouts. "You kind of yelled his name." Chat replies in his defense. "Oh I guess I did. " Nell said very quietly . " Did you guys like date or something?" Chat asks. " It's none of your business. " Nell sadly states. Jeff and Chat saw that she was clearly not up for story telling so they gave her the flash drives and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at NCIS<strong>

"I miss you Nell." Eric soberly says at the empty chair beside him. " "You angry at me yet?" a voice behind him said. "Grace I'm not mad. Wait why am I supposed to be mad at you?" Eric replied. "Well I have repeatedly told you that you needed to tell her how you feel before it was too late" Grace said sitting down in Nell's old chair "You were right and I should have listened to you" Eric says truthfully " I never get that answer they all always like "waaaaahahwwwwaahh I'm a cry baby I hate you" and you're like I accept and will move forward and try to do better" Grace says surprised. " What can I say I like to be an overachiever " Eric states "Show off" Grace responds jokingly ."Is there any way I could get another chance from Nell?" Eric asks her . There is a moment of silence as the young psychologist tries to find the answer to his puzzling question. "I don't know " Grace says breaking the silence. " Maybe you could visit her it could be like an op?" " I knew you would have a good idea" the geek says as he kisses her on her forehead and walks down stairs

* * *

><p><strong>in nells office<strong>

"This code doesn't make sense ."Nell said frustrated as she hears a knock at the door. "Come in!" Nell said in response "Hi Nell so I hear you are puzzled by a code." Chat said "you're in luck the code master is here." "hey!" Nell said unusually cheerfully ."Why you so happy?" Chat replies in his geeky way. "I have a date tonight." Nell states proudly "With agent Darah! "

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

"You look amazing Nell!" Darah states. "So do you. " Nell said complementing the well-dressed FBI agent ."Shall we go?" Darah asks in an stern yet calm voice." Of course!" Nell states.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant<p>

"Would you please excuse me?" Nell asks politely. "Of course!" Darah says with a smile. "Thank you ." Nell said as she walks out of the door with her mission impossible ring tone ringing. "Hello?" Nell said answering her phone "Hey, whats up Nell?" Eric said with a cheerful voice."Hey, I'm sorry Eric, can I call you back?" Nell asks hoping the techie won't ask why." Totally." Eric said with less cheer in his voice." Bye then,I'm sorry I'll call you later" Nell said still nervous still fearing questioning. "Bye" Eric said and hangs up the phone. Nell sits back down in the table and continues with her date.

* * *

><p>at NCIS 10:45 pm<p>

"Hows it going?" Grace asks."She is busy, but what is she busy doing?"Eric said not noticing Grace had entered OPS."What? You called. What did she say?"Grace asks. "She was busy, yes I called ,but she was busy." Eric said freaking out. " Calm down" Grace said trying to help her troubled friend." I just don't know what I can do." Eric said pleading. "Go to Seattle tonight, I'm serious I can get you on the next flight." Grace said."Lets go, I'll pack."Eric says." No need." Grace said. "Why?" Eric asks. "Because you need to hurry." Grace said as she rushes him out the door and drives him to the air-port and Eric leaves on the 11 pm flight

* * *

><p>Nell's house 11<p>

"Would a second date be in question?" Darah asks."I'm sorry Clark, but I don't think so." Nell said." Its completely fine, see you tommorow at work" Darah says walking away. Leaving Nell alone at her door so she shuts the door and goes to bed.

* * *

><p>at the FBI<p>

"Is there a Nell Jones here?" Eric asks. "Are you Eric Beale?" Chat replies."Yes I am. Why are you asking?" Eric asks. "Just wondering, she is in her office." Chat said." BTW I'm Chat all my friends call me I.M." "OK thanks Chat." Eric replies as he walks to Nell's office, and knocks on her door." What do you want."Nell said as she opens the door. "Hey, I just wanted to see you, but if you're busy I can go back home." Eric said. "Hey, Eric whats up?" Nell said trying to hide the excitement. " I just really missed you." Eric said "Please come in." Nell said excitedly rushing Eric in her office. as she sees Jeff and Chat staring at her office she shuts the door."so whats up?"Nell said suprized. "well, there's one thing I forgot to give you before you left " he says as he slowly leans down to kiss her. then to his surprise Nell was kissing him too. "wow" he said with a grin. "I know" Nell said completely taken by surprise."I have a request Nell, would you please come back to la with me." Eric asks sincerely. "Eric I have an amazing job here, give me one reason why I should drop it all and go to la!" Nell said shocked and surprised. " I love you Nell Jones" Eric said. " damn it Eric why do you have to be soo convincing." Nell said.

* * *

><p><strong>at OPS center 2 weeks later<strong>

"hey!" Grace said " how are you two love birds doing?". " terrific!" Nell said sincerely as she happily sits in OPS with Eric solving cases for NCIS once more

**the end**


End file.
